


Gensokyo Diaries III: Sanae

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo Diaries [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied Death, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere





	1. It's been awhile

Entry I: It's been awhile  
  
It's been awhile since Suwako died and that Gensokyo was destroyed. It has also been awhile that I have even been in the Outside World and, thinking about it, I feel I no longer belong here and nothing is the same. It's been so very long and I wonder how I will ever readjust. At least, we got a nice apartment and Reimu is doing alright. She's been sick, though, but she is doing alright and living well. I've thought of visiting her but Kanako-sama willn't have allowed it and it is best I don't, as Kanako-sama needs me here. I sure hope we can grow closer again but it is hard, as it feels so cold without Suwako here. I know Suwako has died, actually, she was killed right in front of me, but I know she will have wanted me to live and start anew with Kanako. Hopefully, Kanano-sama will warm up.

\----東風谷　早苗


	2. I was slapped today

Entry II: I was slapped today

Today, Kanako got upset and slapped me. She's never slapped me before, not once, but today she did. After she slapped me, she recoilled and sent me away, to my room, where I am now. I'm trying to wrap my head around why she slapped me. Maybe I've behaved badly, after all, I am usually so well behaved so maybe I've done something bad. Yes, yes, that has to be it. I've been a very misbehaved child that demands too much of Kanako-sama

I'll try to be a better behaved child and I will apologize immensely for my ill behaviour.

\----東風谷　早苗


	3. Cold

Entry III: Cold

It still feels cold being with Kanako-sama. She didn't slap me anymore but it still feels cold being with her. I do wish Suwako was here, then it wouldn't feel so cold and the days would be bright and sunny again. Then again, sometimes I with they have killed me, too, then Suwako and I would be together forever. We will be together again at some point but not now. I will live, for her, and Kanako-sama, too.

Though, I wish it didn't feel so cold

\----東風谷　早苗


	4. Beatings

Entry IV: Beatings

Recently, times have grown difficult and Kananko-sama won't stop beating me.She beats me over anything and I try my hardest to behave and go along with her wishes. Today, she's beaten me with a towel rack when I came home late. Yesterday, she's whipped at me with a belt, when I even uttered a word and hit me with a shoe when she felt her bathwater was too hot. I still have bruises from the day before yesterday when she slapped me hard enough to knock me over into the television (it's broken, I was hit for that, too). The day before that she hit me hard enough that I could barely get up. The day before that day and the day before that day, she got upset and beat on me and I don't know why. Just earlier, she beat me when she had gotten angry.-- -

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive my misbehavior-"

**_*SLAP*_ **

"Did I or did I not tell you not to talk to anyone on the way home?"

"I'm sorry, really, I am, I just merely stopped to ask what time it was-"

**_*WHACK!*_ **

"Ow..."

**_*WHACK!*_ **

_***WHACK!*** _

**_*WHACK!*_ **

**_*Glass breaking, things being knocked over*_ **

"I want you to clean this mess up and take out the trash, ....NOW!"

"Yes, Kanako-sama."

* * *

 

I'm still sore the beating I took a week a ago. She informed me we are leaving tomarrow and I want nothing more than to not make her angry. Maybe I'll be more well behaved on this journey, then maybe she'd love me again.

\----東風谷　早苗


End file.
